


Opening the Box

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai, karate kid 3
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Johnny takes Daniel home after a night of drinking.  This is the sequel to "Thursday Night."





	Opening the Box

“Holy shit,” Johnny whispered, standing in front of Daniel’s home. “You’ve really got it made, don’t you?”

“Just because people live in nice houses doesn’t mean nice things are always happening inside,” Daniel said, turning the key in the door of his former exercise room and letting Johnny in. “It’s in here somewhere.” He began to pull boxes off of shelves clumsily, the martinis still having an effect on his hand-eye coordination. 

Johnny looked around the space. He saw a few scrolls with Japanese writing on them and a picture of Daniel with his young daughter. They were both wearing white gis in the photo. “You told me you gave it up,” he said, picking up the frame. 

Daniel turned and looked at him questioningly. “Karate,” Johnny said, motioning to the picture.

“Oh, that. Yeah, I taught my daughter when she was eight. Long time ago.”

Johnny watched Daniel struggle to get the biggest box off the back of the shelf. “Here,” Johnny said, “Let me help.” His arms still reached a little farther than Daniel’s due to height difference. “Besides, you’re not exactly walking straight. You’re going to get trapped under something heavy, and I’m just going to laugh when it happens.”

“No you won’t.” They finally placed the box on the ground.

“And why is that?” 

Daniel opened the cardboard flaps. “You didn’t laugh at me when I got sick before.” He then began to rummage through the things. “You could have, but you didn’t.”

“True. I still had fun with it.”

“That’s ok. It’s good to know you haven’t changed completely.” Daniel grinned, and Johnny wanted to melt. 

Then he was pulling out a white gi that looked a lot like the one he wore in the picture with his daughter. Only this one had a faded Cobra Kai imprint on the back. 

“Told you.”

“Holy….” Johnny took the fabric in his hand. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” 

“There’s no way Kreese took you on as a student.”

Daniel moved away from the box and finally collapsed into a nearby chair. Johnny stared at the gi in wonder. “He didn’t. It was a joke. He and this guy Terry….they were just messing with me.”

“Still….they gave you this.” 

Daniel didn’t get why Johnny was so mesmerized. “If you want it, you can have it,” he said, gesturing toward the robe. 

Johnny suddenly smiled. “Hell, no,” he said. “I want YOU to have it. And I want YOU to put it on.”

“Now?” Daniel raised an eyebrow so high Johnny thought his face might implode. The guy was so dramatic. 

“No time like the present.” He walked over to Daniel’s chair and set the gi in his lap.

“You’re insane, you know that?”

“Indulge me.”

Daniel looked up at him. Johnny got the feeling that what Daniel really wanted was to pass out in a comfortable bed. The fact that he was postponing it, just a little, made Johnny feel hopeful.

“Come on,” Johnny begged. He held his hand out to Daniel. 

Daniel took it and allowed him to pull him reluctantly into a standing position. Then he grabbed the gi and wrapped it around his body, leaving it untied.

“Nope,” Johnny said. “I mean really put it on. Like you're sparring.”

Daniel sighed theatrically and headed off to the bathroom. Johnny wandered around the space but was eventually drawn back to the large box of Daniel’s things. He thought he saw a glint from the overhead light hitting metal. When he reached in, he found Daniel’s trophies from the under 18 All Valley tournaments. He pulled one out, and it was the one from his senior year. 

Johnny picked it up and turned around. “Hey, I handed you this trophy the year you won, remem—“ 

He looked back at the bathroom. Daniel had returned, wearing the gi. 

The trophy fell out of Johnny's hand.

“Did you break that?” Daniel asked, pulling the black tie tighter around his waist.

“What?”

“The trophy,” Daniel nodded at the ground. 

“Uh…I don’t…” Johnny stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just gawking at the sight of his former rival in the enemy's clothes. 

Daniel walked across the room and waved a hand in front of Johnny’s face. He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. “I thought I was the drunk one.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Johnny…”

“And I shouldn’t do this, but I’m going to anyway.” Johnny pulled Daniel to him, wrapping his arms around the man. 

Daniel looked stunned. “I…you need a hug?” He squirmed a little in Johnny’s grasp, trying to step back to get a good look at Johnny’s expression.

Johnny smiled. “I just need one thing.”

“Uh…”

“Is this ok?” Johnny’s hand went up to card through Daniel’s hair and land on his neck. Daniel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Everything’s spinning,” he whispered.

Johnny kissed Daniel on the lips, restraining himself from going any farther, just in case Daniel decided he was going to be sick. 

He leaned his forehead against Daniel’s and continued to gently caress his neck, his jawline, the side of his face. He reached down to untie the black knot.

“This looks really good on you,” Johnny said softly in Daniel’s ear. 

“So you’re taking it off?” Daniel seemed confused, and yet the rate of his breathing had increased. His face was getting red. It was adorable. 

“Not completely,” Johnny mumbled. The gi fell open, and Johnny ran his palms over the smooth muscles of his chest. One rested above Daniel’s heart. The rapid beats seemed just beneath the skin. “Why so nervous?” 

“Because….it’s you,” Daniel stuttered. “And you’re…” 

“Yeah?” Johnny’s hand landed on a nipple and pinched it. Daniel sucked in breath, unsteady on his feet now, holding on to Johnny’s upper arms. 

“You’re gay, and I’m…” Daniel breathed, leaning his head into the crook of Johnny’s neck, hiding his expression. “I’m married.”

“You’re also wearing a Cobra Kai gi,” Johnny said, smiling. “You’re full of surprises, Larusso. I just want to find out more of them.” His hand moved smoothly down Daniel’s chest and rested on his length, which was already hardening and rising to meet Johnny’s touch. Daniel cried out.

“Shhhh,” Johnny said, teasingly, placing his hand over Daniel’s mouth. “You’ll wake everyone,” he reminded him. 

It was like Johnny had splashed cold water in his face. Daniel stepped away from the embrace and returned to reality.

Shit. Spell broken. 

“I’m gonna get changed and….and go to bed,” Daniel said, backing away slowly. 

“Look, I’m sorry…”

“I’m not.” Daniel stopped Johnny cold. 

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“Good. Because if you ever put that gi back on…I can’t be held responsible.”

Daniel smiled. “Maybe I’ll wear it to the bar sometime, just to fuck with you.”

“You can wear it anywhere you want, and I’ll come running.” 

Daniel blushed, shook his head, and chuckled. “If only I’d known that back in high school.”

He turned toward the bathroom. “I’ll see you,” he called back. 

Johnny knew a goodbye when he heard one. “You’d better,” he warned. 

He looked down at Daniel’s fallen trophy. Not broken. Thank god.

Placing it carefully back in the box, Johnny left the lid open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those of you who follow these stories and make me feel so happy to be a part of the Cobra Kai cult.


End file.
